


Summer hit

by mels (melabsinthium)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, not so much, possible ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melabsinthium/pseuds/mels
Summary: - Ricordami perché stiamo partendo all’alba -.- Così arriviamo presto e possiamo farci subito il bagno -, le rispose Shoyo scavalcandola per accomodarsi dal lato del finestrino.- Staremo lì un mese, non penso che una mattinata cambi molto – disse Natsu con tutta l’insolenza adolescenziale di cui era capace.ortra i due litiganti, il terzo gode





	Summer hit

Ogni anno Shoyo non vedeva l’ora che tornasse l’estate.

Era il periodo dell’anno in cui tutto cominciava a rallentare, la città cominciava a svuotarsi, si poteva dormire fino a tardi e l’unica responsabilità era quello di preparare la valigia per partire.

La stazione era quasi deserta. Insieme alla sorella Natsu, Shoyo aspettava il treno che li avrebbe portati anche quell’anno nella località di mare che frequentavano da oltre dieci anni.

Natsu quella mattina non si era neanche presa la briga di sistemarsi i capelli, limitandosi a raccoglierli in due codini identici a quelli che la madre le faceva sempre da bambina. Anche se ci avesse provato, in realtà, non sarebbe servito a molto e Shoyo lo sapeva per esperienza: oltre ai grandi occhi ambrati, i due fratelli condividevano anche gli indomabili capelli rossi.

All’arrivo del treno caricarono i loro bagagli e cercarono i loro posti; una volta trovati Natsu si gettò pesantemente sul sedile:

\- Ricordami perché stiamo partendo all’alba -.

\- Così arriviamo presto e possiamo farci subito il bagno -, le rispose Shoyo scavalcandola per accomodarsi dal lato del finestrino.

\- Staremo lì un mese, non penso che una mattinata cambi molto – disse Natsu con tutta l’insolenza adolescenziale di cui era capace.

Shoyo non le rispose, si mise a guardare fuori dal finestrino mentre il treno cominciava a muoversi lasciandosi alle spalle la stazione.

Era fatta. Finalmente era in vacanza.

Anche il viaggio era diventato ormai parte integrante della sua estate: Shoyo guardava fisso fuori dal finestrino aspettando di vedere il paesaggio cambiare. Le colline avrebbero presto lasciato spazio alla distesa blu dell’oceano. Conosceva a memoria ogni passaggio ormai, ma ogni anno, quando finalmente riappariva davanti ai suoi occhi lo spettacolo del mare illuminato dai riflessi del sole, sentiva il petto riempirsi di calore.

Natsu si era addormentata sulla sua spalla: aveva le cuffie storte sulla testa e sbavava dalla bocca leggermente aperta. Shoyo prese il telefono, le scattò una foto e la condivise sul gruppo di famiglia; l’avrebbe ucciso non appena si fosse svegliata, ma ne valeva la pena.

Il treno raggiunse la loro fermata due ore dopo.

La stazione era un prefabbricato non molto grande che aveva sicuramente visto giorni migliori, al suo interno c’era una sala d’aspetto, una biglietteria e un bar ancora chiuso.

Uscirono in strada con le loro valigie al seguito. La cittadina sembrava essere ancora addormentata, la maggior parte dei negozi aveva ancora le saracinesche abbassate e per strada si sentiva solamente il rumore dei loro trolley sull’asfalto.

Natsu continuava a sbadigliare senza preoccuparsi di mettere la mano davanti alla bocca.

\- Se vuoi un caffè ci fermiamo -, le disse Shoyo.

\- Odio la tua voce -.

Shoyo rise. La ragazza mollò la sua valigia in mezzo alla strada e si infilò nel primo bar disponibile.

Dopo quella fermata – durante la quale Shoyo si concesse la seconda colazione della giornata – andarono diretti a casa loro.

Era una villetta a due piani che avevano comprato ormai parecchi anni prima, dopo il primo anno che avevano trascorso in vacanza lì tutti insieme.

Natsu sembrava essere finalmente sveglia e insieme i due fratelli si occuparono di rimettere in funzione la casa, rimasta chiusa dall’anno precedente, e sistemarono la spesa che gli aveva mandato la madre; entrambi svuotarono poi le valigie nelle loro rispettive camere e si vestirono per andare in spiaggia. Shoyo potè finalmente indossare quel costume nero con le strisce arancioni che aveva comprato con i saldi e preparò la borsa da portare in spiaggia. Si mise ad aspettare la sorella nella zona a giorno del piano terra. Natsu comparve sulle scale non molto tempo dopo.

\- Pronta? -, le chiese.

\- Crema? –

\- Presa –

\- Portafoglio? –

\- Preso –

\- Chiavi? –

Shoyo scosse la borsa fino a sentirle tintinnare: - Prese –

\- Asciugamani –

\- Presi –

\- Andiamo -.

Si chiusero la porta alle spalle e si diressero verso lo stabilimento. Non era distante, circa cinque minuti a piedi.

\- Shoyo! Natsu! – li salutò Ukai quando li vide comparire all’ingresso dello stabilimento. Era un uomo dai corti capelli biondi, li teneva tirati su con una fascetta rossa. Li conosceva sin da quando erano bambini: all’epoca lo stabilimento era di suo nonno, ma già da adolescente lavorava lì tutte le estati.

\- Vostra madre non c’è quest’anno? –, gli chiese Ukai.

\- Doveva lavorare -, spiegò Natsu. – Se riesce ci raggiunge più avanti -.

Ukai gli chiese come andassero le cose in città, come fosse andato il primo anno di università di Shoyo, notò quanto Natsu fosse cresciuta dall’anno precedente e fece un paio di battute su come fosse ormai troppo tardi per il fratello.

\- Vi faccio accompagnare al vostro posto -, gli disse alla fine, segnando il loro nome sulla piantina dei posti che teneva sulla scrivania. – Kageyama! -, chiamò alzando un braccio.

Uno dei ragazzi con la classica maglietta rossa dello staff si voltò e li raggiunse. Era alto, aveva un viso affilato e capelli lisci talmente scuri da avere dei riflessi blu.

\- Posto tredici -, gli disse Ukai.

Il ragazzo annuì e si voltò verso di loro. Il suo sguardo indugiò su Shoyo, inspirò e storse il naso. Shoyo fu preso alla sprovvista e storse la bocca in risposta, ebbe anche la tentazione di fargli una linguaccia, ma si contenne. Sapeva che odore aveva, quello di un omega senza _bond_ nel pieno degli anni fertili, ma non aveva mai ricevuto una reazione di quel tipo.

\- Seguitemi -, ordinò il ragazzo. La sua voce era dura e profonda.

Kageyama cominciò a camminare sulla pedana di legno che portava alla spiaggia senza neanche voltarsi a guardare se lo stessero veramente seguendo. Natsu e Shoyo si scambiarono uno sguardo prima di affrettarsi a seguirlo.

A Shoyo, camminandogli dietro, arrivò una traccia sottile, talmente flebile da passare quasi inosservata sotto l’odore di salsedine: quel ragazzo era indubbiamente un alfa. Sapeva di anice. Gli ricordava quelle caramelle che piacevano tanto alla madre, quelle che non era mai riuscito a capire se gli piacessero o meno: non era mai riuscivo a finirne una, ma tornava sempre a prendersene una nuova.

\- Ecco qua -, disse Kageyama non appena raggiunsero il loro posto.

Nella sua voce non c’era alcuna intonazione, nessun sorriso sul suo viso. Senza neanche augurargli buona giornata si voltò e ritornò alla propria postazione.

Shoyo e Natsu ancora una volta si scambiarono uno sguardo e non riuscirono a trattenersi: scoppiarono a ridere mettendosi una mano sulla bocca.

Lo stabilimento, al posto dei tradizionali ombrelloni, aveva dei grandi gazebo di tela bianca a baldacchino; sotto di questi c’erano dei pesanti lettini di legno coperti da materassini, confortevoli e impermeabili. Ampi tavolini quadrati e scuri separavano i due lettini di ogni postazione.

Shoyo lanciò la sua maglietta e la borsa senza fare particolare attenzione a dove andarono a finire e corse verso l’acqua per tuffarsi.

Non sentì neanche la sorella che gli urlava di mettersi la crema.

Shoyo adorava nuotare, la sensazione di essere circondato dall’acqua e di non avere peso. Adorava l’idea che l’acqua salata coprisse parzialmente il suo odore: quando era in acqua la sua dinamica non importava, il suo fisico più piccolo della media diventava una risorsa invece che un ostacolo.

L’acqua era fredda e limpida, banchi di pesciolini nuotavano intorno alle sue caviglie. Mise la testa sott’acqua e cominciò a seguirli, ostinandosi a tenere gli occhi aperti nonostante bruciassero.

Sua sorella aveva ragione a dirgli che quando andava al mare tornava un bambino.

Il mare era sempre stato il suo posto di reset: era il luogo dove poteva mettere tuto in pausa, raccogliere le energie e prepararsi ad affrontare tutto quello che aveva lasciato in sospeso prima di partire, tutto quello che gli era sembrato un ostacolo insormontabile.

Si arrampicò sugli scogli e da lì si tuffò nell’acqua alta. Nuotò agilmente, fermandosi solamente quando sentì i polpastrelli delle mani ormai totalmente raggrinziti. Si mise a pancia in su sull’acqua e lasciò che le piccole onde lo avvicinassero a riva. Aspettò di essere quasi arenato nella sabbia prima di alzarsi e camminare fino al suo gazebo.

Aveva gli occhi rossi, sentiva la pelle tirare dove il sale stava già cominciando a seccarla e gli bruciava la punta del naso, probabilmente per un principio di scottatura.

Adorava tutto quello.

Il gazebo era vuoto. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di sua sorella.

\- Serve una mano? – intervenne una voce che Shoyo riconobbe immediatamente.

Davanti a lui si presentò un ragazzo poco più grande di lui. I capelli tinti di biondo gli ricadevano sulla fronte da un lato e le palpebre leggermente abbassate gli fornivano un’espressione costantemente annoiata.

\- Atsumu! – lo salutò. – Non sapevo foste già arrivati. Tuo fratello? -.

\- Da qualche parte -, rispose con un cenno vago della mano. – Serve una mano qui? -.

\- Cercavo mia sorella, ma salterà fuori -. 

Atsumu si sedette sul lettino accanto a Shoyo, si allungò verso il tavolino dove era stata lasciata la crema, se ne mise un po’ sulle dita e cominciò a passarla sul naso di Shoyo:

\- Sei completamente rosso -.

\- Grazie -. Shoyo era sicuro che stesse più vicino di quanto fosse veramente necessario.

Atsumu sorrise ammiccante: - Il tuo odore migliora ogni anno -.

L’omega in Shoyo fece le fusa al complimento. Sfoderò il suo sorriso più affascinante:

\- Beh, ti ringrazio. Adesso vorrei riposare però -, disse abbassando il tono della voce e scandendo con attenzione le parole. – Siamo appena arrivati e sono un po’ stanco per il viaggio -.

Atsumu scattò in piedi: - Certo. Ci vediamo dopo? -.

Shoyo annuì e si sdraiò sul lettino a pancia sotto con un sorriso soddisfatto sul viso.

Natsu ricomparve con un drink rosa acceso in mano e si sedette sul suo lettino: - Ha ciondolato qui per tutto il tempo, ho pensato fosse meglio lasciarvi. Vuoi un sorso? -.

\- Hai fatto bene. Spero per te che quello sia un analcolico -. Shoyo e si allungò dalla sua posizione per prenderne un sorso: - Non male -.

\- Hai intenzione di fare come al solito? – gli chiese la sorella.

\- Io non faccio niente, sono loro che vengono -.

\- E tu ti diverti a vederli fare ogni cosa che dici -.

Shoyo non lo negò.

\- Dovresti cominciare a prendere la cosa più seriamente -.

Shoyo sospirò, aveva perso il conto di quante volte avessero fatto quel discorso.

Non era che lui non prendesse seriamente la cosa, ed era perfettamente consapevole che, con l’età, il suo odore stava diventando sempre più intenso, era il suo omega che strillava per trovare un compagno. Solo che non aveva mai trovato qualcuno di cui non si fosse stancato dopo appena qualche mese. Aveva avuto parecchie storie, tutte con ottimi alfa, perfetti esemplari della loro dinamica che sarebbero stati compagni eccellenti, ma per qualche motivo non erano mai andati bene: non avevano mai fatto _click_ e mentre loro cominciavano a organizzare la serata perfetta per mettergli quel morso al collo, Shoyo cercava il modo migliore per sfuggire a quelle relazioni.

Forse avevano ragione a dargli dell’omega capriccioso – la sua amica Yachi glielo ripeteva in continuazione.

Natsu stava ancora parlando, ma Shoyo aveva smesso di ascoltarla.

\- Possiamo lasciare stare? – la interruppe. – Siamo in vacanza -.

La ragazza lasciò cadere il discorso, si sdraiò sul suo lettino e tornò alla lettura del suo libro, ma Shoyo sapeva che sarebbe stata solo una tregua momentanea.

Gli ci era voluta una settimana, ma Shoyo era finalmente riuscito ad organizzare una sera per andare a ballare. Sulla strada di ritorno a casa gli facevano male i piedi e non vedeva l’ora di andarsi a sdraiare sul suo letto con il condizionatore puntato addosso. I tre cocktail che aveva bevuto gli avevano lasciato la testa leggera e mentre camminava sul lungomare deserto continuava a canticchiare tra sé le canzoni su cui aveva ballato tutta la sera e a ballare per strada, da solo. Si sentiva un po’ un deficiente, ma non gli importava più di tanto.

Si bloccò nel bel mezzo di una piroetta: gli era sembrato di vedere qualcosa con la coda dell’occhio.

Si guardò intorno, la luce dell’alba illuminava la spiaggia dove c’era qualcuno che stava correndo.

Riconobbe il ragazzo dello stabilimento, Kageyama. Senza pensare troppo a quello che stava facendo si tolse le scarpe, scavalcò il muretto che separava il lungomare dalla spiaggia e camminò verso di lui. Quel ragazzo lo aveva incuriosito sin da subito, ma ancora Shoyo non aveva trovato il modo di avvicinarlo

\- Ehi! – provò a chiamarlo agitando un braccio, ma quello non diede segni di averlo visto.

Shoyo cominciò a corrergli accanto e piegò in avanti il busto per comparire nel suo campo visivo. Kageyama saltò sul posto e si tolse una cuffia: - Ma che cazzo?! -.

Shoyo rise: - Ti ho spaventato -.

\- N-no -, Kageyama storse la bocca e guardò il mare alla sua sinistra, cercando di negare l’ovvio.

\- Che ci fai qui a quest’ora? – gli chiese Shoyo sedendosi sulla spiaggia.

Kageyama sembrò sorpreso dal comportamento di Shoyo. Lo guardò incuriosito prima di rispondere: - Mi alleno -, disse come se fosse una cosa ovvia.

\- Perché? –.

\- Perché voglio essere in forma quando ricomincia il campionato -.

Kageyama si sedette sulla spiaggia accanto a Shoyo.

\- A che giochi? – gli chiese ancora Shoyo.

\- Pallavolo -.

Gli occhi di Shoyo si illuminarono e si voltò verso lui: - Davvero? Anche io! In che ruolo giochi? E sei bravo? -.

\- Sono un alzatore -, disse con orgoglio. Sfoderò un sorriso inquietante: - E sì, sono bravo -.

Nelle sue parole non c’era ostentazione, era pura sicurezza nelle proprie capacità.

\- Io sono un centrale! –, disse Shoyo cominciando a muovere le braccia come per schiacciare un pallone immaginario. Gli mancava schiacciare.

Kageyama lo guardò perplesso: -Tu? –, chiese sbigottito.

Shoyo fulminò Kageyama con lo sguardo: - Che c’è? Non posso essere un centrale? -.

Era stufo della gente che gli diceva che un omega non poteva ricoprire un ruolo tanto aggressivo, che non era nella loro natura.

\- Sei basso -, constatò Kageyama.

Shoyo non poteva offendersi quando veniva detto con quel tono, né tantomeno poteva negarlo. Scoppiò a ridere:

\- Sei sempre così diretto tu? -.

Kageyama lo guardò stranito, come se non gli fosse chiaro cosa volesse dire Shoyo. Shoyo osservò incuriosito i cambi di espressione del suo viso: mordendosi un angolo del labbro inferiore, sembrava avesse messo su il broncio, poi tornò alla sua espressione accigliata.

\- Guarda che non devi rispondermi per forza, era tanto per dire – lo rassicurò infine.

Il ragazzo lo guardò con espressione dura.

\- Non volevo farti arrabbiare-, commento Shoyo guardandolo in faccia e alzando le mani.

\- Non sono arrabbiato -.

\- Sembri arrabbiato -.

\- E’ la mia faccia – ringhiò Kageyama. – E poi è colpa tua -.

\- Allora ammetti che sei arrabbiato! Aspetta, che vuol dire che è colpa mia? Guarda che era solo una stupidaggine! -.

\- Non è quello! -, rispose Kageyama frustrato. – E’ il tuo odore. E’. Forte. E- e irritante! -.

Shoyo si alzò di scatto, profondamente offeso: la cosa peggiore che si potesse fare ad un omega era proprio parlare male del suo odore. Non riusciva a capire se era infuriato o se avesse voglia di piangere:

\- Beh. Anche il tuo! – gli urlò contro cercando di darsi un tono prima di allontanarsi di lì ad ampie falcate.

Erano riusciti a fare qualche minuto di conversazione decente e poi se ne era uscito con quella cosa. Era veramente un idiota e Shoyo non aveva alcuna intenzione di averci ancora a che fare.

Dietro di lui Kageyama lo guardò andare via senza capire cosa avesse detto di sbagliato.

La mattina dopo Shoyo si presentò in spiaggia con la precisa intenzione di dormire e ignorare completamente Kageyama: si mise cuffiette e occhiali da sole e si sdraiò sul suo lettino. Il suo sguardo fu catturato comunque da Kageyama: non stava seduto praticamente mai, era sempre in giro per lo stabilimento a sistemare qualcosa o ad accompagnare qualcuno al proprio posto, a rimproverare qualcuno che non stava seguendo le regole dello stabilimento. Era bravo nel suo lavoro. Non molto socievole forse, ma era bravo. Mangiava in continuazione, soprattutto frutta e yogurt, e beveva in continuazione. Aveva tutti gli atteggiamenti di si prendeva veramente cura del proprio corpo. Aveva un fisico slanciato, ma ad ogni movimento che faceva potevano vedersi i muscoli delle braccia tendersi. Al pensiero che oltre a tutto quello che faceva durante il giorno, la mattina si svegliasse anche presto per allenarsi Shoyo fu preso da ammirazione. Si accorse troppo tardi che Kageyama si stava pericolosamente avvicinando al suo gazebo, distolse rapidamente lo sguardo prima di ricordarsi di avere addosso gli occhiali da sole e che quindi comunque non si sarebbe accorto che lo stava fissando.

Era talmente impegnato ad ignorare Kageyama che non si rese conto delle persone che lo stavano seguendo per sistemarsi al gazebo accanto al suo. Si accorse però dell’occhiata che gli lanciò Kageyama passando e di come avesse distolto improvvisamente lo sguardo.

Shoyo si accorse di qualcosa solamente quando una figura imponente si interpose tra lui e Kageyama, oscurando la luce del sole davanti ai suoi occhi, e lo guardò dall’altro in basso. Era un ragazzo imponente, con spalle larghe e grosse braccia, i tratti del volto erano duri e decisi: il perfetto esemplare di alfa.

\- Hinata Shoyo – lo salutò.

Hinata alzò le lenti degli occhiali, guardò in alto verso di lui e sfoderò il suo sorriso: - Ushijima. Pensavo non venissi quest’anno -.

Ushijima indicò il caos dietro di lui: c’era Satori, l’amico storico di Ushijima, e altri due ragazzi dai capelli più chiari che Shoyo non ricordava di aver mai visto: - Satori ha insistito per organizzare una vacanza -, spiegò.

Kageyama stava aggiungendo i lettini supplementari sotto il loro gazebo, ma aveva la testa leggermente girata nella loro direzione e Shoyo era sicuro che stesse ascoltando la loro conversazione. Anche Ushijima sembrò rendersene conto e gli gettò un’occhiata, senza prenderlo maggiormente in considerazione, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso Shoyo. Kageyama ricambiò lo sguardo, senza scomporsi neanche un secondo, solo la ruga sulla sua fronte si fece più profonda, poi tornò al suo lavoro.

\- Il tuo odore si è fatto più intenso -, disse Ushijima.

\- Dritto al punto, eh? – ridacchiò Hinata mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca.

\- E’ buono -.

Kageyama fece cadere in malo modo il lettino che stava spostando sopra un altro. Entrambi si voltarono verso di lui, ma Kageyama teneva lo sguardo violentemente fisso sul lettino che stava risistemando.

\- Ti trovo bene in generale -, continuò nello stesso tono Ushijima.

L’omega in Shoyo fu compiaciuto per il complimento.

_Alla faccia tua, Kageyama! _

Quando i lettini furono sistemati e Kageyama tornato al proprio posto, Ushijima si tolse la maglietta per rimanere in costume – uno dei due ragazzi biondi si strozzò con il cocktail che stava bevendo a quello sfoggio – poi tornò da Shoyo e gli guardò con poca discrezione il collo.

\- Vedo che ancora non hai deciso di sistemarti -.

Era sempre stato così Ushijima, non aveva mai avuto peli sulla lingua o riguardi nel dire le cose.

\- Già, mi sto ancora guardando intorno -.

\- La mia proposta è ancora valida -, gli disse con la sicurezza di chi era certo di essere il miglior partito in circolazione.

Shoyo, quando l’anno prima aveva ricevuto la sua proposta, si era chiesto se stesse scherzando e da lì era passato a chiedersi se fosse fisiologicamente in grado di scherzare.

\- Oh, buono a sapersi -, rispose, non sapendo bene cos’altro dire.

Satori comparve in quel momento da dietro le spalle di Ushijima e gli poggiò un braccio sulla spalla e si protese in una posa abbastanza sgraziata in avanti verso Shoyo:

\- Ehi, nanetto. Volevo salutarti, ma questo gigante qui ti ha rapito -.

Shoyo si alzò dalla sua postazione e lo abbracciò. I due si erano presi in simpatia sin dalla prima estate in cui Satori si era autoinvitato lì al mare con Ushijima al loro primo anno di università – o almeno questo era stato il racconto di Satori su come era andata la cosa.

\- Oh, quanto profumi! – gli disse Satori. Un commento del genere da parte di un beta non aveva davvero secondi fini, ma dava un’idea di quanto fosse ormai forte il suo odore: i beta in generale non avevano una grande sensibilità quando si trattava di quelle questioni.

\- Loro sono Eita e Kenjiro – gli disse poi indicando i due ragazzi che erano con loro.

Shoyo scoprì che giocavano nella stessa squadra di pallavolo di Ushijima e che Kenjiro frequentava anche le lezioni con lui. Scoprì anche che quel viaggio era nato per caso: si stavano lamentando per il caldo, Ushijima aveva detto di avere una casa al mare e Satori li aveva invitati tutti come se fosse casa sua; Shoyo scoppiò al ridere: non si sarebbe aspettato nulla di meno.

Anche Natsu si unì alla conversazione. Anche lei era finita a giocare a pallavolo nel suo liceo ed era mancina, ne approfittò per chiedere qualche consiglio a Ushijima su come approfittare al meglio della cosa.

Fu così che li trovò Atsumu, con i lettini spostati in modo tale da formare una sorta di salottino, una caraffa di un cocktail alla frutta che avevano ordinato dal bar sul tavolino che avevano posizionato in mezzo a loro.

Miya e Ushijima cominciarono a guardarsi in cagnesco e a rilasciare feromoni senza rendersene conto, i loro odori cominciarono a farsi più forti e cominciarono a dare alla testa a Shoyo: il suo viso cominciò a farsi rosso e sentì il proprio corpo reagire agli odori di due alfa che si stavano sfidando per avere la sua attenzione.

Si alzò di scatto: - Torno subito! -, disse prima di allontanarsi da lì.

Sentì lo sguardo di sua sorella sulla schiena e poteva immaginare fin troppo bene cosa stesse pensando: se Shoyo fosse stato legato non avrebbe avuto questi problemi.

Non sapendo bene dove andare si avvicinò al bar. Seduto ad un tavolo di fronte all’ingresso trovò Oikawa. Era uno dei membri dello staff da anni e quell’anno era stato promosso gestore delle attività.

\- _Chibi-chan_! – lo salutò.

Dal suo tono non di riusciva mai a capire se odiasse qualcuno o se lo avesse preso in simpatia, ma dopo anni Shoyo pensava potessero definirsi quasi amici.

Oikawa si accorse del volto arrossato di Shoyoù: - Ancora quei due? -, gli chiese.

Hinata ridacchiò, si passò una mano sul viso e annuì.

\- Avresti dovuto metterti con me -, disse mettendosi una mano tra i capelli castani e assumendo una posa drammatica.

\- Sei un omega, Oikawa –.

\- Appunto! Pensa a quello che avremmo potuto fare insieme, avremmo piegato alfa in giro per il mondo -.

\- Da che ricordo, a te interessava piegarne uno solo di alfa e a giudicare da quello ci sei riuscito -, indicò il segno di un morso che spuntava sul suo collo, solo parzialmente coperto dalla maglietta rossa dello staff.

Oikawa sbuffò in maniera esagerata: - Iwa-chan è stato un bruto e me lo ha fatto in punto così visibile! -.

Non poté nascondere però il sorriso che nacque spontaneo; il suo sguardo si fece sognante e andò verso il ragazzo affaccendato dietro al bancone del bar.

Guardò ancora il marchio di Oikawa e pensò che non vedeva l’ora di averne uno anche lui. Aveva pensato spesso a come gli sarebbe stato addosso, a come avrebbe risaltato sulla sua pelle pallida, come un tatuaggio. Ma, soprattutto, voleva anche lui qualcuno che gli facesse quello effetto, che lo facesse sorridere anche solo al sentirlo nominare per caso.

\- Comunque! – si riscosse improvvisamente Oikawa. – Stiamo organizzando un torneo di beach volley. Ti segno? -.

\- Non ho un compagno -.

\- Tua sorella? -.

\- Se riesci a staccarla dal lettino è tutta tua -.

Oikawa rise. - Non sei l’unico, comunque, faremo degli accoppiamenti casuali alla chiusura delle iscrizioni -.

\- Allora sì, segnami -.

Oikawa aggiunse il suo nome al foglio del torneo.

Hinata riuscì a farsi venire l’_heat_ durante le vacanze.

Era costretto a letto da due giorni e, nonostante l’aria condizionata, continuava a sentire caldo. Si girava e rigirava tra le lenzuola alla ricerca di un po’ di fresco sulla sua pelle, ma nulla riusciva a dargli sollievo. Non era mai stato così forte e non vedeva l’ora che finisse.

Al terzo giorno cominciò a sentirsi un po’ meglio. La pelle gli pizzicava ancora e continuava a bruciare, ma si sentiva abbastanza bene da riuscire a farsi una doccia fresca e a cambiare le lenzuola. Aprì le finestre della sua stanza per farla areare, dopo due giorni chiuso lì dentro odorava di sudore e l’odore del suo calore era denso e soffocante. Erano le uniche occasioni in cui Shoyo riusciva a sentire il suo stesso odore per quanto era forte: sapeva di agrumi e di brezza marina. Gli avevano detto spesso che aveva l’odore dell’estate.

Sentendosi un po’ meglio scese le scale per andarsi a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Negli ultimi giorni aveva mangiato quello che Natsu gli aveva lasciato davanti alla porta.

Trovò la sorella seduta al tavolo della cucina, mangiava un’insalata e guardava qualcosa sul suo cellulare. Si accorse di lui solo quando scese in cucina e aprì il frigo.

\- Come stai? –, gli chiese.

\- Meglio. Domani penso di poter tornare in spiaggia -.

\- Sicuro? –

Natsu ancora non si era presentata, ed era quindi ancora assolutamente ignara di tutto. Non riusciva a sentire nessun tipo di odore; anche per quello spesso avevano pensato potesse essere una beta, ma aveva solo 15 anni e Shoyo si era presentato a 17 quindi non era ancora detta l’ultima parola.

Shoyo si sedette accanto a lei e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla; il suo omega sentiva ancora il bisogno di un contatto fisico. In città, nel suo gruppo di amici, aveva almeno un paio di altri omega su cui poteva contare in quei momenti. Natsu fece passare una mano tra i suoi capelli e giocò con le ciocche ancora umide per la doccia.

\- Oggi mi hanno chiesto tutti di te -, gli disse. – Anche Kageyama -.

Hinata alzò la testa di scatto, profondamente sorpreso: - Che gli hai detto? –, chiese cercando di mantenersi sul vago e non soffermarsi sulla questione Kageyama.

\- Che sei un deficiente e sei riuscito a beccarti l’influenza in piena estate. Non volevo alfa accampati qui fuori casa -, spiegò la sorella. – Kageyama ha rubato quelle dallo spremiagrumi del bar -, disse ancora indicando una busta di arance che aveva appoggiato sul tavolo. – Ha detto che devi berti una spremuta al giorno, stare idratato e stare a riposo. Dovevi vederlo, era tutto rosso e non riusciva a guardarmi in faccia. Era adorabile! -.

Shoyo sentì il volto avvampare e sentì qualcosa di caldo alla bocca dello stomaco.

Si portò quella busta in camera e la tenne accanto a letto, spizzicava le arance nei momenti di pausa che il suo calore gli concedeva.

Ci vollero ancora due giorni prima che l’_heat _finisse, ma sentiva ancora la pelle calda e ipersensibile. Non vedeva l’ora di farsi un bel bagno. Prima, però, c’era un’altra cosa che doveva fare.

Scese in spiaggia, lasciò le cose al suo gazebo e andò poi a cercare Kageyama. Lo trovò alla sua postazione.

\- Ehi! -, gli fece timidamente un cenno con la mano.

Kageyama alzò lo sguardo su di lui. Solo in quel momento Shoyo si rese conto del fatto che aveva gli occhi blu, era un blu scuro, vibrante, lo stesso blu delle sfumature dei suoi capelli al sole.

\- Ehi -.

Shoyo arrossì e si guardò i piedi che muoveva nervosamente: - Io. Volevo ringraziarti. Per le arance -.

\- Stai meglio? -, gli chiese Kageyama.

Shoyo alzò lo sguardo, gli sorrise e annuì.

\- Oggi vedi di startene buono al tuo lettino. Non ho voglia di venirti a recuperare perché sei troppo debole per nuotare -, gli disse Kageyama nel suo tono piatto.

Shoyo spalancò gli occhi e assunse un’espressione indignata: - Come se volessi essere recuperato da te! -, si voltò di scatto e tornò ad ampie falcate verso il suo lettino.

Si sedette al suo lettino dando le spalle alla direzione da cui era venuto, il volto ancora rosso per la rabbia, guardava in basso.

Natsu, accanto a lui, guardò con attenzione il fratello: - Devo dedurre che non è andata bene? -.

\- E’ un cretino, un deficiente, antipatico e insopportabile -.

Una mano comparve nel suo campo visivo con una bottiglietta d’acqua. Shoyo alzò lo sguardo e si trovò davanti Ushijima:

\- Sei stato male. Devi rimanere idratato -.

Shoyo rapidamente sostituì la sua espressione arrabbiata con quel sorriso gentile che aveva perfezionato negli anni: - Ti ringrazio -, articolò con calma.

\- Ti lascio riposare -.

Ushijima tornò al suo gazebo e Shoyo lo seguì con lo sguardo. Notò l’espressione indecifrabile sul viso di Kenjiro.

Anche Atsumu venne ad accertarsi delle sue condizioni, nello specifico presentandosi e sdraiandosi addosso a Shoyo con la scusa di sentire se fosse ancora caldo. Shoyo rise ma si districò rapidamente.

Shoyo arrivò quella mattina allo stabilimento, venne fermato da Oikawa. Lo raggiunse al tavolino da cui organizzava le attività.

\- Abbiamo fatto gli abbinamenti per il torneo di beach volley -, gli disse. – Ti è capitato Tobio come compagno -.

Shoyo lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

Oikawa accennò con il mento a Kageyama.

Shoyo spalancò gli occhi: - Cosa? No. No. Perché non fai tu squadra con me? Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego! -.

Oikawa si portò una mano al petto in maniera drammatica: - Mi tieni come ultima spiaggia? -.

\- Dai, l’anno scorso siamo arrivati in finale! –.

Oikawa tornò serio, gli occhi che bruciavano: - E vorrei veramente prendermi la rivincita su Ushijima, ma devo fare l’arbitro quest’anno.

Shoyo si infilò nel bar, salutò Iwaizumi e gli ordinò un caffè ancora decisamente scocciato. Lo raggiunse Atsumu e gli mise una mano intorno alle spalle:

\- Che succede, piccoletto? -.

\- Non sono un grande fan della mia squadra per il torneo -, ammise.

\- Potevi venire da me, avrei fatto io squadra con te – gli rispose Atsumu, parlando fin troppo vicino all’orecchio.

\- E tuo fratello? -.

\- Non avrei avuto problemi a mollarlo per qualcuno di tanto carino -, rispose sistemando una ciocca di capelli a Shoyo dietro l’orecchio.

\- Niente amplessi nel mio bar -, li interruppe Iwaizumi poggiandogli davanti i loro caffè.

Shoyo rise e si staccò dall’altro, Atsumu pagò il caffè per entrambi.

Solo in quel momento si rese conto che Kageyama era sulla porta del bar, lo guardava con un’espressione indecifrabile; Shoyo si chiese quanto avesse visto e arrossì. Kageyama non lo salutò neanche, si avvicinò al bancone e Iwaizumi tirò fuori un brick di latte dal frigorifero per lui. Kageyama gli fece un cenno di ringraziamento e cominciò a berlo, stringendo con fin troppa foga il cartone che si accartocciò nella sua mano. Lo gettò in un cestino e tornò alla sua postazione.

Shoyo finì di bere il suo caffè e si diresse verso di lui.

\- Oi! –, gli disse puntandogli contro il dito. – Sono contento quanto te di fare squadra, ma vediamo di farla funzionare -.

Kageyama lo guardò dall’alto in basso e alzò un sopracciglio: - Io ne sono in grado, ma tu? -.

Shoyo assottigliò lo sguardo: - Sono bravo nel mio ruolo -.

Tobio scrollò le spalle: - Tanto vale provarci. Dopo pranzo ho mezz’ora di pausa, vieni al campetto -.

Shoyo avrebbe voluto dirgli di no, tanto per contraddirlo e non dargli l’impressione di stare seguendo un suo ordine.

\- Ci sarò -.

Quando Shoyo arrivò al campo, Kageyama stava palleggiando. Senza dire nulla cominciò a palleggiare nella sua direzione. Si passarono il pallone avanti e indietro per qualche minuto, Shoyo alternava palleggio e bagher, mentre Kageyama sembrava stesse usando l’esercizio per sciogliere le dita prima di giocare.

Shoyo riuscì a vedere l’esatto momento in cui sul volto di Kageyama si dipinse un ghigno.

Il suo odore, sempre abbastanza flebile, si fece improvvisamente più intenso. Shoyo lo sentì circondarlo e ci si perse.

Nel suo odore c’era però qualcosa che Shoyo non aveva mai sentito, una punta più intensa. Competizione e voglia di prevalere. Era l’odore di una sfida tra alfa.

Kageyama lo stava fidando da pari a pari.

Non importava che fosse un omega. ma Shoyo aveva tutta l’intenzione di combattere. Si ritrovò a sorridere: sì, qualunque sfida avesse in serbo, l’avrebbe accettata.

La palla arrivò sulle dita di Kageyama, che la spinse con più forza di prima: era un’alzata.

Ed era un’alzata come Shoyo non ne aveva mai viste prima: veloce, tesa, quasi impossibile da colpire. Ma Shoyo non avrebbe mai permesso che un’alzata andasse sprecata in sua presenza. Prese la rincorsa, saltò con tutta la forza che aveva nelle gambe e la colpì.

La sensazione che dava sul palmo della mano era inebriante. Era probabilmente la più bella alzata che avesse mai colpito.

La palla rimbalzò dall’altro lato della rete senza fare rumore sulla sabbia.

Aveva vinto.

Shoyo atterrò e guardò soddisfatto Tobio, ma l’espressione sparì quando vide quanto l’altro fosse sconvolto: aveva la bocca semiaperta e gli occhi spalancati. Continuava a fissare la palla dall’altro lato della rete.

\- Tu. L’hai colpita -, articolò con voce roca. Sembrava faticare a trovare le parole.

Shoyo inclinò leggermente la testa di lato, non riusciva a capire quale fosse il problema.

\- Nessuno l’aveva mai colpita prima -, continuò nello stesso tono.

\- Ehi, Tobio! -. Kageyama sembrò riscuotersi improvvisamente guardò Shoyo. – Vinciamo -, gli disse Shoyo allungando il pugno.

L’espressione di Kageyama si fece decisa, determinata, la linea delle labbra tesa e sottile. Annuì e fece scontrare il proprio pugno con quello di Shoyo.

Shoyo si gettò in acqua e nuotò fino agli scogli, si arrampicò e si mise a osservare la spiaggia. Si perse a osservare Kageyama, da quella distanza era abbastanza sicuro di poterlo fare inosservato.

In quei giorni si era ritrovato spesso a far cadere lo sguardo su Tobio. Gli veniva da ridere ogni volta che lo vedeva cercare di essere gentile con i clienti, il grugno non spariva mai dalla sua faccia.

Lo aveva anche visto beccarsi una pallonata in faccia da parte di un gruppo di ragazzini, si aspettava di vederlo perdere la calma, ma lo vide mantenere un contegno e dire ai ragazzini di andare a giocare a pallone da un’altra parte. Non doveva aver fatto un lavoro poi tanto buono, perché i ragazzini scapparono terrorizzati.

Gli era anche capitato di vedere Kageyama che lo cercava con lo sguardo – quando si incrociavano voltavano entrambi la testa di scatto e Kageyama ritornava a fare qualunque cosa avesse interrotto.

In particolare, Shoyo aveva la sensazione che Kageyama osservasse con attenzione tutte le sue interazioni con Atsumu e Ushijima. Non erano affari suoi, non capiva perché lo osservasse così tanto, ma in quei momenti storceva la bocca e assumeva un’espressione indecifrabile e Shoyo sentiva lo stomaco annodarsi: si vergognava.

Shoyo aveva preso l’abitudine di restare fino all’orario di chiusura dello stabilimento. Aspettava che Kageyama finisse di sistemare tutto e poi approfittavano del campo dello stabilimento per allenarsi un po’ in vista del torneo. La maggior parte delle volte Kageyama finiva per urlargli contro. Inizialmente Shoyo non l’aveva presa bene, ma aveva capito che Kageyama non si offendeva se Shoyo gli rispondeva come voleva veramente. Con lui, in pratica, non aveva senso sfruttare le sue caratteristiche da omega e Shoyo aveva smesso di provarci.

Natsu nuotò fino a raggiungerlo, si arrampicò sugli scogli e si sedette accanto a lui. Guardò anche lei nella stessa direzione in cui stava guardando il fratello e sorrise.

\- Quindi ci stai pensando –, gli disse.

\- A cosa? –.

\- Hai trovato il tuo _click_? -.

Quindi era così: aveva finalmente deciso di aprire il discorso. Shoyo arrossì di colpo:

\- Ma cosa vai a pensare? –

\- Sei diventato tutto rosso -, lo prese in giro lei.

\- Non è come dici tu! E’. Antipatico. E fastidioso. Mi irrita! -.

\- Però ci passi molto tempo -.

\- Non riesco a capirlo, mi incuriosisce -.

\- E non è un buon inizio? –

\- E’ tutto tranne che un alfa desiderabile –.

Natsu alzò un sopracciglio e non disse nulla, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul fratello.

\- Che c’è adesso? -, le chiese esasperato.

\- Vuoi veramente parlare di alfa desiderabili? -, chiese incredula.

\- Perché? Quale sarebbe il problema? –

\- Sho, se fosse un alfa desiderabile ti saresti già annoiato. Continui a parlare di alfa giusti e sbagliati, ma tutti quelli che hai avuto erano assolutamente giusti e non andavano bene. Probabilmente l’alfa giusto per te è proprio il più sbagliato che ti viene in mente -.

Shoyo si ritrovò a non sapere cosa rispondere, mentre la sorella si rituffava dagli scogli con un tuffo da 10 e lode.

Shoyo rimase lì a contemplare le parole della sorella. Scosse la testa e si tuffò nuovamente in acqua.

Shoyo era seduto accanto a Kageyama chiacchieravano di tutto e di niente; o meglio, Shoyo chiacchierava. Kageyama lo ascoltava in silenzio, continuava a tentare di riparare un lettino dello stabilimento che stava dando qualche problema, ma Shoyo aveva imparato che anche solo il fatto che rimanesse lì ad ascoltarlo era un grande risultato.

\- Shoyo! – spuntò Atsumu, mettendogli una mano intorno alle spalle. – Vieni a farti una partita? -.

Kageyama lo fulminò con lo sguardo e Atsumu ridacchiò divertito: - Qualche problema? -.

L’odore di Atsumu cominciò a circondare Shoyo, Kageyama storse il naso. Anche il suo odore stava cominciando a cambiare.

\- Nessuno -, rispose. Abbassò lo sguardo e tornò al suo lavoro, ma le sue mani stringevano lo strumento con troppa forza e le sue nocche stavano diventando bianche.

La situazione rischiava di degenerare.

\- Ci vediamo dopo? – gli chiese Shoyo.

Kageyama rispose con un verso di cui non era molto chiaro il significato.

Shoyo e Atsumu raggiunsero il campo e vennero messi in squadra insieme, contro di loro giocavano Ushijima e Kenjiro. Satori a bordo campo aveva deciso di fare l’arbitro:

\- Fa troppo caldo per giocare -, si lamentò. – Non sono una bestia come voi -.

Era sempre uno spettacolo vedere Ushijima giocare. Era l’espressione della potenza, i muscoli delle sue braccia erano splendidi da vedere.

Al primo salto di Shoyo Kenjiro rimase imbambolato e si scordò di ricevere. Shoyo rise: adorava vedere quella reazione sui visi degli avversari quando lo vedevano saltare.

Ciò che emerse più di ogni altra cosa da quella partita fu la completa e totale dedizione di Kenjiro a Ushijima, il modo in cui lo guardava rapito quando si muoveva.

Alla fine della partita Shoyo recuperò una bottiglietta d’acqua e si avvicinò a Satori.

\- Lo sa? –, gli chiese accennando con la tesa a Ushijima.

\- Cosa? -.

\- Si è mai reso conto che Kenjiro è completamente perso per lui? –

Satori si voltò e guardò i due che stavano interagendo poco distante da lì, non si riusciva a sentire cosa si stessero dicendo.

\- Credo di no. Non è particolarmente sveglio quando si tratta di queste cose. Devo dedurre che per te rimane un no? -.

\- E’ sempre stato un no -.

Ushijima si avvicinò a Shoyo e furono costretti a interrompere la conversazione.

Quella sera Shoyo rimase fino quasi alla chiusura dello stabilimento, si sedette sulla postazione rialzata del bagnino con le gambe che penzolavano.

\- Non hai niente di meglio da fare? – gli chiese Kageyama.

\- No! – rispose Shoyo, sfoderando un sorriso.

\- Niente partite con i tuoi amichetti? -.

Shoyo ridacchiò: - Nah. E comunque le tue alzate rimangono le migliori -.

Kageyama divenne completamente rosso, abbassò la testa coprendosi il viso con i capelli: - G-grazie -, disse con voce stozzata.

Era arrivato il giorno del torneo.

Non appena misero piede sul campo, l’odore di Tobio divenne improvvisamente forte. Nel campo emanava un’aria di sicurezza; la sua sola presenza fece scorrere i brividi sulla schiena di Shoyo. Aveva pensato che fosse terrificante la sua espressione arrabbiata, ma quella calma e quella fierezza scatenavano tutto un altro tipo di terrore

Per la prima volta vide in lui in vero alfa.

I capelli si muovevano mentre giocava, l’espressione del viso era distesa, la tipica ruga sulla fronte era sparita, lo sguardo concentrato. Era calmo e composto, ogni movimento aveva la naturalezza di chi aveva passato mesi se non anni a provarlo e lo aveva fatto interamente suo. Era come guardare un pesce nuotare.

Hinata si trovò a fissarlo imbambolato e mancò il tempo di una schiacciata.

Quando Tobio cominciò ad urlargli contro e a dargli dell’incompetente si ricordò perché non andasse poi molto d’accordo con l’alfa fuori dal campo.

Vinsero il torneo, nonostante i match contro i gemelli Miya e contro Ushijima e Kenjiro li fecero penare parecchio.

Gli venne dato il loro premio, una cena in un ristorante di pesce.

Shoyo arrossì subito all’idea di andare a cena con Kageyama. Di che cosa avrebbero potuto parlare? E se fossero finiti a litigare nel ristorante?

Fu Tobio a tirarlo fuori dall’imbarazzo.

Tobio diede il buono a Shoyo:

\- Tieni, vacci con chi ti pare. Portati tua sorella o come ti pare -. Mentre lo diceva aveva il viso completamente rosso e non riusciva a guardare Shoyo in faccia.

Capì in quel momento cosa intendesse Natsu quando lo aveva definito adorabile.

Per la fine della stagione Ukai aveva deciso di organizzare una festa.

Shoyo rimase meravigliato da come avevano sistemato lo stabilimento: avevano preso un dj e organizzato una pista da ballo, l’intero stabilimento era illuminato da lanterne di carta, che diffondevano una luce soffusa ma permettevano comunque di vedere il cielo stellato. Leggermente distanziato dalla pista da ballo avevano acceso un falò e sistemato la sabbia in modo tale da creare una sorta di divano che lo circondava.

Shoyo si avvicinò al bancone del bar. Trovò lì Ushijima, davanti a lui il barista aveva lasciato un vassoio con quattro birre da portare al suo tavolo.

\- Non balli? -, gli chiese Shoyo.

\- Non fa per me -.

Shoyo non era sorpreso.

\- E tu? -, chiese Ushijima.

\- Volevo solo prendermi qualcosa da bere prima di andare -.

\- Lascia che te lo offra -.

Shoyo sorrise soddisfatto e accettò.

\- Dovresti raggiungerci al tavolo -, gli disse Ushijima.

\- Pensi veramente di riuscire a tenere Satori lontano dalla pista? -.

Ushijima sorrise, il suo intero viso si addolcì, e scosse la testa: - Non ho intenzione neanche di provarci -.

Si salutarono e Shoyo rimase a bere il suo drink guardando la pista.

Notò Kageyama al bancone, guardava la lavagna con i nomi dei cocktail con sguardo accigliato.

\- Dovresti provare un white russian -, gli disse avvicinandosi.

Kageyama alzò un sopracciglio.

\- E’ a base di latte -, spiegò Shoyo.

Kageyama sembrò incuriosito e lo ordinò.

\- Non pensavo venissi -, gli disse Shoyo.

\- Oikawa mi ha ricattato -.

Shoyo rise: - Cos’ha conto di te? -.

\- Tanto valeva fartelo dire da lui e risparmiarmi questa serata -.

\- Ha senso. Vieni a ballare? –

Kageyama lo guardò come se gli avesse proposto una cosa assurda.

Shoyo rise ancora: - Allora ci vediamo dopo -. Lo salutò con la mano e si diresse verso la pista da ballo.

Aveva sempre amato ballare, ma farlo a piedi nudi sulla sabbia fresca della sera era ancora più bello. Si muoveva nella musica; per la maggior parte erano quelle orribili canzoni estive, ma d’estate gli piacevano da morire. Incrociò sua sorella con le sue amiche, incrociò Oikawa che ballava con Iwaizumi – o meglio ballava intorno a Iwaizumi fermo che fulminava con lo sguardo chiunque gli si avvicinasse troppo.

Lo raggiunse Atsumu nel bel mezzo della pista.

\- Ti stavo cercando –.

Shoyo sorrise e si avvicinò per ballare con lui. Ballando si avvicinarono sempre di più, portarono le loro fronti quasi a contatto. Atsumu lo prese per un fianco e lo portò ancora più vicino a lui, Shoyo non si tirò indietro.

La mano di Atsumu cominciò a risalire lungo il suo corpo, fino ad arrivare alla sua nuca e infilarsi tra i suoi capelli; la sua fronte toccò quella di Shoyo, i suoi occhi gli guardarono le labbra. Il suo odore arrivò alle narici di Shoyo, era fresco e leggero, sapeva di menta e di qualcosa di più leggero che non riuscì a riconoscere. Atsumu provò a baciarlo, ma Shoyo si scansò. Per un momento ebbe paura che potesse esserci veramente rimasto male, ma Atsumu scoppiò a ridere:

\- Beh, ci ho provato -.

Shoyo gli diede una pacca accondiscendente sul petto: - Magari la prossima -.

Gli sorrise e si allontanò dalla pista da ballo, aveva bisogno di aria fresca e di sedersi un momento. L’odore di un alfa che lo desiderava non lo aveva lasciato del tutto indifferente.

Si avvicinò ad un punto dello stabilimento semi-buio, con poche lanterne, in cui non sembrava esserci nessuno. Quando si avvicinò, però, sentì l’odore di Kageyama. C’era qualcosa di strano.

Non lo aveva mai sentito così forte e minaccioso, era qualcosa di primitivo, una furia a stento trattenuta dalla parte razionale.

Kageyama era seduto su un lettino, con la testa tra le mani, cercava di fare respiri profondi. Non appena lo sentì avvicinarsi alzò la testa di scatto.

Shoyo si immobilizzò sul posto.

\- Che ci fai qui? –. Sembrava cercasse di trattenere un ringhio, ma con scarsi risultati.

\- Tutto bene? –, gli chiese Shoyo invece di rispondere.

\- Avevo bisogno d’aria -.

Shoyo si disse che era Kageyama, che poteva urlare e sbraitare, ma non gli avrebbe fatto del male: raccolse il coraggio e fece un passo per avvicinarsi.

\- No! – scattò in piedi Kageyama. Fece un passo indietro e allungò le braccia davanti a lui. – Rimani fermo -.

Cominciò a camminare all’indietro verso l’uscita fino a sparire nel buio.

Shoyo rimase lì non riuscendo bene a capire cosa fosse successo.

Il giorno dopo, alla fine della giornata, Shoyo si avvicinò un po’ titubante alla postazione di Kageyama. Kageyama non gli aveva rivolto la parola per tutto il giorno.

\- Ehi? –.

Kageyama si voltò verso di lui: - Ehi -.

\- Stai bene? -.

Tobio sospirò: - Sì. Sì, sto bene -.

\- Sei arrabbiato con me? -.

\- No -.

\- Non mi hai parlato per tutto il giorno -.

\- Non lo hai fatto neanche tu -.

\- Ti offro la cena! -, disse improvvisamente Shoyo.

Inviò rapidamente un messaggio alla sorella per dirle che non sarebbe tornato a cena e trascinò Kageyama verso il paesino. Non gli diede la possibilità di dire di no.

Trovarono un posto che vendeva _meat buns_, ne presero una busta e li mangiarono camminando sul lungomare.

Stavano bisticciando come al solito, quando Tobio improvvisamente si fermò. Si appoggiò ad una ringhiera che affacciava sulla spiaggia deserta, il mare era talmente nero da confondersi con la notte.

\- E’ diverso così -.

\- Cosa è diverso? – gli chiese Shoyo confuso.

\- Tu. Così è meglio -.

Non era ben chiaro cosa volesse dire, ma Shoyo si ritrovò ad arrossire:

\- Se doveva essere un complimento, fai schifo a farli -, gli disse per spezzare la tensione.

\- No, solo una constatazione. Sei meglio quando non… – sembrò litigare con sé stesso per trovare la parola giusta. – Quando non provi a fare l’omega -, concluse.

Shoyo spalancò la bocca. Lo faceva consapevolmente, ma non pensava che Kageyama se ne fosse accorto. Rimasero in silenzio.

\- Quando parti? -, gli chiese Kageyama.

\- Dopodomani mattina -.

Kageyama rimase in silenzio.

\- Cosa è successo alla festa? -, provò a chiedergli Shoyo.

\- Niente -, gli disse secco Kageyama.

Ricominciò a camminare a Shoyo lo seguì. Avrebbe voluto fargli altre domande, ma non aveva idea di come fargliele. Si ritrovarono vicini allo stabilimento.

\- Io sono quasi a casa -, gli disse Shoyo.

Fu colpito da una punta di delusione. Non voleva essere lì, realizzò, non voleva tornare a casa.

Kageyama annuì: - Allora. Buonanotte -.

\- Buonanotte -, rispose Shoyo.

Nessuno dei due si mosse. Erano vicini. Shoyo lo guardò in faccia, poi il suo sguardo si spostò sulle sue labbra. Vide Kageyama passarci la lingua sola.

\- Ti irrita ancora il mio odore? -, chiese improvvisamente Shoyo.

\- Sì. Sempre. Ma quando non lo sento è peggio -.

Shoyo spalancò gli occhi, non sapendo come rispondere.

\- Buonanotte -, ripetè Kageyama, tutto rosso in volto.

Si voltò e si allontanò di lì prima che Shoyo potesse riscuotersi.

Shoyo aveva sempre odiato l’ultimo giorno di vacanza. Salutare tutti, chiudere casa e ritornare alla propria vita. Gli lasciava sempre una sensazione agrodolce in bocca. Adorava la vita che si stava costruendo in città, adorava la sua università e la squadra per cui giocava, ma allo stesso tempo il pensiero di partire e di dover tornare a casa sua gli stringeva lo stomaco in una morsa.

Scese allo stabilimento come tutti gli altri giorni, con la chiara intenzione di cercare Kageyama e cercare di capire bene cosa fosse successo la sera prima, ma non lo trovò alla sua postazione. Passò la giornata a guardarsi intorno, ma non vide alcuna traccia della sua presenza.

Solamente quando arrivò il momento di salutare tutti e tornarsene a casa si rassegnò all’evidenza: non sarebbe riuscito a salutare Kageyama.

Shoyo e Natsu cominciarono a raccogliere le loro cose.

Si avvicinò al gazebo di Atsumu:

\- Ehi, noi stiamo andando. Sono passato a salutare -.

\- Partite domani? -, gli chiese Atsumu tirandosi su dal lettino.

\- Sì, abbiamo il treno domani mattina presto -.

\- Almeno un bacio prima di partire? –, chiese con un sorriso furbo sul viso.

Shoyo ridacchiò si avvicinò a lui, si mise sulle punte e gli diede un bacio veloce sulla guancia. Gli tenne fermo il mento per evitare che si voltasse all’ultimo momento.

\- Ho ancora l’anno prossimo per convincerti -, disse Atsumu.

Shoyo rise. Ogni anno Atsumu lo salutava così e ogni anno gli rispondeva di fare del suo meglio. Ma c’era qualcosa di diverso quell’anno.

\- Potrei avere altri progetti -, gli rispose.

Si avvicinò al gazebo di Ushijima. Abbracciò Satori e augurò a tutti un buon rientro a casa.

Afferrò Ushijima per un braccio e lo allontanò dagli altri per parlargli in privato.

\- Hai cambiato idea? -.

Shoyo scosse la testa: - Lo sai anche tu che non è così. Voglio solo darti un consiglio. Guarda meglio chi hai vicino -.

Ushijima lo guardò senza capire. Shoyo fece un cenno in direzione di Kenjiro che stava osservando lo scambio e distolse improvvisamente lo sguardo. L’improvvisa realizzazione si dipinse sul suo volto. Shoyo gli sorrise, si mise sulle punte dei piedi e diede un bacio sulla guancia anche a lui:

\- Passa un buon anno -.

Passò a salutare anche Oikawa e Iwaizumi, provò a chiedergli se avessero notizie di Kageyama, ma nessuno dei due sapeva nulla se non che si era preso un giorno libero; Shoyo annuì finalmente si avviò verso casa.

Fu mentre preparava la cena che realizzò che c’era ancora una cosa che poteva provare.

Andò a letto presto e mise la sveglia alle cinque del mattino.

La mattina dopo, ancora intontito, si vestì e andò verso la spiaggia.

Vide Kageyama che correva e la morsa nel suo petto sembrò allentarsi un po’. Provò a chiamarlo, ma quello non lo sentì; si mise allora a correre fino a raggiungerlo.

\- Non c’eri ieri. Pensavo di non riuscire a salutarti -, gli disse quando finalmente ebbe attirato la sua attenzione.

\- Non volevo salutarti -, gli rispose ostinandosi a non guardarlo in faccia.

Shoyo ridacchiò e si sedette sulla spiaggia. Kageyama si sedette accanto a lui. Erano seduti appena oltre il bagnasciuga, davanti ai loro occhi il sole stava finendo di sorgere.

\- Perché lo fai? -, gli chiese improvvisamente Kageyama.

\- Perché l’unica cosa divertente dell’essere un omega è vedere fino a che punto sono disposti a spingersi gli alfa -, ammise. – Basta che un omega qualunque schiocchi le dita e sono disposti a inginocchiarsi nel fango con i pantaloni bianchi -.

\- Tu non sei un omega qualunque -.

Shoyo arrossì e non rispose.

\- Io non volevo cascarci -, continuò Kageyama. – Ho visto come ti comportavi con gli altri alfa e non volevo essere uno di quei- quei- - sembrò litigare ancora una volta con le parole. – Mi irriti da morire perché quando si tratta di te non so quello che sto facendo. Come l’altra sera alla festa, volevo solo venire lì e strappartelo di dosso -.

Nella sua voce c’era qualcosa di profondo, il ringhio di un alfa trattenuto a stento anche solo a ripensarci.

Shoyo sentì il proprio cuore saltare un battito:

\- Ehi, Tobio -.

Tobio si voltò nella sua direzione e Shoyo non fece passare neanche un attimo.

Lo baciò.

Fu un bacio leggero, dolce. Le labbra di Kageyama erano morbide. Sapeva di caffè e biscotti al miele.

Quando si staccarono Shoyo sorrise all’espressione sconvolta dell’altro.

Si alzò e si avviò nuovamente verso la strada.

\- Shoyo! -, si sentì chiamare.

Si voltò e continuò a camminare all’indietro. Kageyama era pochi passi dietro di lui, aveva il viso rosso e il respiro accelerato, un leggero venticello gli muoveva i capelli.

\- Il prossimo anno…-

Shoyo annuì.

Non vedeva l’ora che tornasse l’estate.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chasing_medea)


End file.
